thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The boy who escaped/Prolouges
Rated PG:13 for violence and mild language The boy who escaped prolouges 1 and 2 by User:District10male Prolouge 1: The Capitol Relax, thought Roxo, even though he was almost never relaxed. He couldn't explain it, but he had the smallest worry that once President Slush heared... the news... he would rip his head ungraciously off his petite neck. Fingers crossed, he pushed open the double doors and entered the president's office. "Roxo! My man!" Strong fumes of alcohol eminated from the several empty liquor bottles on the President's desk. His fluffy grey cat Hobie sat upon the windowsill overlooking the city, trying his best to look as evil as possible. It was working. "Did you know you're mai'' FAVORITE'' servant!!?" "Wow..." Roxo stuttered "I-I didn't know you picked favorites..." "Of course I do!" Slush made extra clear. "Your the ooooonly servervant who can give me a reeeeeeeeeeeally good back massage." "Well, um, thanks. But you need to know that--" "Roxo, my boy," The president put his hand on his servant's sholder, in a fatherly yet creepy sort of way. "Where you alive when Snow was president?" "N-no, that was like a hundred years ago, but it is my duty to inform you th--" "SNOW was overthrown by a scummy little girl from a scummy little place who thought she was SO cool just cuz she could shoot a bow decently. This gave everyone hope. Do you know what hope is?" M-m-mr. President--" "The ONLY thing stronger than fear." Slush emphazizsed as he took a white rose out of his ornate vase. "Snow said that himself, but apparently he couldn't control it." He took a knife off the table and cut the flower off the stem. It drifted to the ground. "But I, Strouber E. Slush, brought the Capitol back to power! I rule by fear, punishment, and strength! MUAHAHAHA! So what did you wanna tell me?" Roxo was trembling with his mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth, kid, you'll catch flies. Now tell me!" "Um... ahhhh... well, there was a little p-p-problem at the dist-trict 10 reaping..." "Okay." "A, a boy named Aviv M-Moorland was chosen... and... and... and...:" "K'mon, kid! Spit it out..." "Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh..." "TELL ME!" "He escaped his district." Slushes face froze. Utter shock. "WHAT!?" "D-D-Don't be mad, Mr. President... w-we can just reap a new child-" "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?!" His half empty bottle flys across the room and shatters into a million pieces. Roxo's collor was yanked by Slush's grey-haired hand. "We can't just reap another damn child! He's already given people Hope! That's stronger than fear! Why does nobody listen to me!?" "B-b-buh what do we do?!" "FIND HIM!" Rage and fear overtook Slushes brain. He thrust all his energy into Roxo's body, pushing him into an expensive plate collection. Storming out of he room, orders flew from Slush's mouth like bullets. "SOMEONE GET THE SEARCH DOGS! SOMEONE GET THE HELICOPTERS! SOMEONE CLEAN THE STAIN OFF MY RUG! AHHHHH!" Prolouge 2: comming soon